Forbidden Feelings
by Heartache14
Summary: Thobari and Miharu have feelings for each other. Both try to deny it, but they can't. After all, forbidden love is the best kind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yayz! My first Nabari No Ou fanfiction! Ah, how I love Nabari No Ou. The Thobari x Miharu pairing is a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine. It's almost as addictive as Raikou x Gau. Speaking of Raikou and Gau, I'm also working on a story for them, entitled _Searching for You_. Expect to see it soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for any OCs that may or may not show up.

* * *

Miharu Rokujou slammed his locker door shut. He couldn't wait for today to be over, but it had only just begun. School felt like such an epic waste of time. He hated it. Granted, there was one silver lining, but still.

The day went by slowly. Miharu wasted it away by sleeping, reading, and blocking out Koichi's incessant chatter. God, that boy talked a lot. It was so annoying! Really, whose bright idea was it to give them every class together? Finally, though, they made it to their last class of the day: English.

Miharu loved English for two main reasons. The first was because of the subject itself. He loved to read and English was one of the few topics that interested him. Reading was such a beautiful escape from such a mundane world.

The second was, well, because of Kumohira-sensei. Miharu hated to admit it, but he was infatuated with the man. He was funny, strong, sexy, and kind. Incredibly kind.

So, yes. English was just an excuse for him to read and stare at his sensei for an hour and a half.

_Thobari wrapped his strong arms around Miharu. His lips brushed across the younger boy's cheek. His mouth stopped at his ear._

"_Miharu?" the older man whispered._

"_Yes?" he responded breathlessly._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too," Miharu said, wrapping his arms around his sensei's neck. Thobari's lips were on his in a fever of kisses. It was wonderful. Their lips moved together, tongues touching in the sweetest of ways._

His daydream was broken by the sound of Kumohira's voice. "Alright, everyone. We have a new student. His name is Tristan Westfall. He's an exchange student from America."

Miharu looked up to see a boy about his age with dark brown almost black hair. His skin delicate and pale, perfectly accenting a pair of pale blue eyes.

"There's a seat next to Rokujou-kun in the back," Kumohira told the boy.

Tristan plopped into his seat and briefly glanced at Miharu. Koichi greeted the newcomer with a bright "Hello!" and Miharu responded with his own apathetic "Hey". The boy said nothing in response.

Class went on as usual. Sensei started off by going over last night's homework. Afterwards, everyone was to split up into groups to read and answer the questions on the next story. Koichi, Miharu, and Tristan were all together in a group.

Miharu couldn't help but smirk. Stuck with Koichi yet again.

The group got to work immediately. As they attempted to complete the assignment, Koichi prattled on to Tristan, while Miharu promptly ignored them.

"_Sensei, please," Miharu begged, "Please kiss me again."_

"_As you wish." Those sweet lips were upon him once more. Fingers slipped through his hair gently, as his mouth was violated in the most amazing of ways._

"How are things going on over here?" Miharu jumped when he suddenly heard a voice behind him. He looked up to see the object of his affections bending over him. Miharu remembered his fantasy, trying (and failing) to fight back a blush.

"Pretty good," Tristan answered, "We're almost done." He held out the notebook to show the teacher their current progress.

Kumohira-sensei moved to stand closer to the other boy and Miharu did all he could to keep from frowning. He looked over at Tristan and he could have sworn he saw a smirk on the young American's face. He quickly shrugged it off as a trick of the mind.

* * *

That afternoon, Miharu found himself walking down the hall with Thobari and, unfortunately, Koichi. That guy really needed to get a life…or a girlfriend.

Miharu walked next to his sensei. If he reached out just a little bit more, their hands would be touching…

_He felt a strong, warm hand become entangled with his own. He looked up at the older man. He was smiling._

"_Rokujou," he said softly. How could a name sound so beautiful, so intimate?_

_So forbidden…_

"_Sensei," he breathed, air coming out of his mouth in shallow puffs. He leaned closer to the man, and felt a gentle hand slide through his silky hair._

"What about you, Miharu?" Koichi said, interrupting his train of thought. "What did you think of the new kid?"

Miharu shrugged, "He was alright, I suppose. I didn't really talk to him much." He couldn't help but think about how the boy had glared at him, or so it seemed. He thought about how he had leant in so far when Kumohira was talking to him.

"What did you think of him, Sensei?" Miharu asked softly, looking up at him sweetly, pouring all of the love into his eyes, hoping he would see.

Blue eyes focused on the young boy's face. Thobari shrugged, much as Miharu had when approached with the question. "He seemed nice enough. A little shy and delicate, though," a small smile crossed his face. "Like a cute little kid."

Miharu frowned deeply at this. Cute? Did Kumohira think that the boy was cute? Miharu had to admit, begrudgingly, that the boy was sort of cute. Did Kumohira like him?

Miharu found himself thinking of his same daydreams from earlier, but in these Tristan was in his place. It was Tristan's mouth being overpowered. It was Tristan's hand being held. It was Tristan lying beneath Sensei…

He stopped in his tracks, feeling tears sting his eyes. No. He was jumping to conclusions. Just because Thobari said that he was cute, didn't mean that he was interested in him. Did it?

Thobari and Koichi stopped, realizing that Miharu was no longer with them. "Rokujou, are you okay?" Thobari asked, concern filling his eyes. Miharu felt the tears prick at his eyes again.

"I-I'm fine. I just…forgot something. Go on without me. I'll catch up later." Miharu turned and ran away as his tears fell.

* * *

Kumohira told Koichi to continue home. He really wanted to check on Miharu; he'd seemed so upset.

Thobari knew that his feelings were wrong. Miharu was his student; he really shouldn't feel such an attraction to him. He loved it when Miharu looked up at him with those big green eyes; he loved it when Miharu blushed after being interrupted from his daydreams; and more than anything, he loved it when Miharu smiled at him, a real true sweet smile.

Thobari made his way up the stairs that led to the roof. He found Miharu sitting in a corner alone. Tears were sliding down his cheeks, which were a soft shade of pink. He hadn't even noticed that he was no longer alone.

"Rokujou?" Thobari inquired. "Are you okay?"

Miharu's head snapped up when he heard that voice. "Sensei?" he said, wiping at his face as quickly as possible. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. You seemed upset, so I wanted to make sure that you were okay." The sensei stepped forward, wiping the tears off of his students face.

"Oh," Miharu replied. The hand on his face was warm. He couldn't help but lean into the man's touch. His eyes closed slightly.

"Miharu…" he could die happily if only Kumohira would keep saying his name like that.

"Sensei," he felt himself stepping closer, falling under his spell.

Thobari knew that he should pull away. He was crossing over into dangerous territory. Things were so close to becoming inappropriate. And his student really wasn't helping the situation. He looked so sweet, so innocent, so delectable.

Without even thinking, Miharu found himself leaning in as close to his sensei as possible.

_Please. Please kiss me. Don't pull away, don't reject me. Just love me._

And then, Thobari was leaning in as well and they were kissing.

Miharu moaned softly through the kiss. He pressed his body as close to Thobari's as possible, and even then it wasn't enough.

Miharu's lips moved hesitantly, his arms reaching up to wrap around the taller man's shoulders. One of Kumohira's hands continued to caress the boy's face, as the other crept slowly up his waist. The young boy shuddered. This was what he'd always wanted, what he'd always dreamed of.

_Don't stop. Let's stay like this forever._

And then, the lips were gone, the hands were gone, the warmth was gone. Miharu looked up at his teacher, feeling oh so lonely. He reached out a hand, but Thobari pulled away. The tears were back.

"I-I'm sorry, Rokujou. That was wrong of me."

"I didn't mind," he responded shyly, a blush painting his cheeks.

Kumohira sighed again. "That doesn't matter. I still took advantage of you."

"But, I wanted you to kiss me."

"That doesn't mean that it wasn't wrong."

"You regret it, don't you?" Miharu demanded.

"Miharu—"

"You didn't want to kiss me. You wish it had been Tristan instead, don't you? You already like him, after knowing him for only a day. But not me! Even though, I've loved you since I saw you!" the boy cried, the angry tears finally spilling over. He turned and ran home.

Thobari's emotions swirled. He felt angry at himself for not going after Miharu, for letting him run away. He felt happy that Miharu also loved him. But more than anything, he felt sad for making Miharu cry, and not saying that he loved him.

* * *

A/N: And that completes the first chapter of Forbidden Feelings! I tried not to end with a cliffhanger (don't know if I succeeded, tho). What's going to happen next? Will Thobari acknowledge his feelings for Miharu? What's the deal with the new kid? And more importantly, will I update on time? These questions and more will be answered in chapter 2 of FORBIDDEN FEELINGS ALL CAPS! (That's what it's called on my laptop)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, we're already on chapter 2! I'm rather excited! I don't have many reviews or alerts for this story yet, so if you're reading please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!

Warning: There's a kinda sorta almost not quite lemon in this chapter. It's a dream lemon? A bad dream lemon (**bad**-bad, not **good**-bad). Don't worry, it's that part is really short. Well, this whole chapter is short, but…

Disclaimer: do I really need to say it?

Tristan: yes, you do! So say it…now!

Me: I'm starting to wish I never created you.

Tristan: Stephanie owns nothing but me.

Me: And soon I won't even own you. Believe me, you are dying a slow horrible death in my imagination right now.

ENJOY!

* * *

Miharu walked into school the next day, feeling horrible. He'd barely slept at all last night. He was plagued by such awful dreams…

_Thobari slipped his tongue into Tristan's mouth. The small boy moaned beneath the kiss, pressing his body as close as possible. And then, their clothes were gone. Sensei was sliding into his entrance. With each thrust and moan, Miharu died a little._

_Thrust._

_**He doesn't love me.**_

_Moan._

_**He doesn't want me.**_

_Grind._

_**I know this.**_

_Groan._

_**But it still hurts.**_

When he finally woke up, tears were streaming down his face. He'd never felt this awful before.

* * *

Thobari sighed for the millionth time that day. Miharu had both avoided and ignored him all day. They tended to see each other a lot in the hallway, before they got close to last period. Normally, his student would smile and blush and say hello. Today, however, he didn't say anything. Every time he looked at the boy, his eyes would flash with some unknown emotion.

_Who am I kidding?_ Thobari thought. _I know what emotion it is. Its pain, hurt, sadness. Was I wrong in pushing him away like that? I do love him._

The teacher shook his head as soon as the thought entered his mind.

_No. I wasn't wrong. There's no way that we could ever have a relationship. It would have been cruel of me to get his hopes up like that. And for what? To break his heart later on, when he realized that it wasn't meant to be? No. I did it for his own good._

Thobari sighed yet again in frustration. _Still, I should have told him. I should have told him that I love him. Maybe that would have made it easier. Maybe then he wouldn't hate me._

The students began filling in for class, greeting their teacher as they entered. Miharu didn't say anything; he just headed directly for his seat.

"Hi, sensei!" Tristan said, as he walked in. He beamed up at Thobari.

"Hello, Tristan," he responded casually.

Tristan sat down, saying a quick hello to Koichi, and flashing Miharu a smirk.

Miharu's eyes widened. This time he was sure that he hadn't imagined it. Why had he smirked? Did he already dislike Miharu? If so, why?

Almost unconsciously, Miharu's eyes went to his Sensei. His sweet strong sensei that (as much as he hated to admit it) he still loved.

Suddenly, they locked eyes. Mouths unmoving and yet saying so much.

_I should have told you._

_**I shouldn't have told you.**_

_I love you._

_**I want you to love me.**_

_I don't want you to hate me._

_**I want to hate you.**_

_**I wish we could be together.**_

Kumohira moved about the room, collecting the previous night's homework. When he got to Miharu's desk, he lingered for a moment.

"I need to talk to you after class," he whispered softly, so no one else would hear.

Against his will, Miharu's heart fluttered in his chest, but he quickly forced himself to calm down. He refused to get his hopes up.

Because if he did, then his heart would finally completely shatter.

* * *

A/N: OMG, I ended this chapter with a cliff-hanger! Don't worry, though. I have the first 5 chapters of this typed up already, so it shouldn't take me too long to update. I'll just have to wait a few days, you know, for dramatic effect.

Thobari: You're a damned sadist.

Yup! So, what will happen next? What is it that Thobari has to tell Miharu? Why is Tristan constantly smirking at Miharu? Will the next chapter be longer? All of these questions and more will be answered in chapter 2 of FORBIDDEN FEELINGS ALL CAPS!

….if I get enough reviews…

JK!

…sort of…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ohmygod, what is with these short chapters? All of the chapters are in one document on my laptop so it _looks_ long, but…it's not.

Disclaimer: I own…something…but not Nabari No Ou.

* * *

The final bell of the day rang, and the students quickly rose out of their seats. It was Friday, so everyone was eager to leave as quickly as possible.

Miharu lingered until he was the only one left in the class room. He strolled up to his teacher. Kumohira was sitting on his desk (yes, on his desk not at it), fishing around in his pocket for a cigarette. Once he found it, he tucked it behind his ear, saving it for later.

"What did you want to talk to me about, sensei?" Miharu glanced away, unable to look at those blue eyes.

"Please, feel free to call me Thobari when we're alone."

"Okay, Thobari," he breathed. The name sounded wonderful coming from his lips.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday," Kumohira paused, fiddling with the unlit cigarette. "The kiss," he clarified, unnecessarily.

"I just wanted to apologize again," he continued. "It doesn't matter how much I wanted to kiss you, I still shouldn't have. I took advantage of you, Rokujou. "

A faint pink color rose to the young boy's cheeks. "Y-you wanted to kiss me?"

Kumohira groaned softly, running his finger through his hair. "Yes. Very, very much."

Miharu stepped closer to his sensei. "D-do you l-like me, sensei?"

"No, Rokujou," he answered honestly, "I love you."

The student blushed as his teacher leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek, just as he'd imagined so many times in his dreams. Thobari pulled away and stood up, ruffling the young boy's hair.

"But that doesn't matter. You're still a minor. There's no way that we could possibly have a relationship together," Thobari paused, in thought. "Not legally, anyway."

Miharu slipped into the man's arms. "We don't have to tell anyone. We could have a secret relationship."

"Rokujou—" he began, but was quickly cut off by a pair large pleading green eyes.

_I really shouldn't, but…_

_How am I supposed to say 'no' to that face?_

Thobari sighed, smiling a little. "You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

The boy giggled and shook his head. Thobari merely smiled and kissed his forehead by way of response. "C'mon, Rokujou. I'll walk you home."

* * *

They walked together slowly. The sun was setting and golden afternoon sunlight shone down on two raven heads. They were linked. One strong and handsome, the other delicate and sweet.

They stopped under a sakura tree about a block from Miharu's house. The tree cast shadows upon their faces, blocking any distinctive features from being visible. It was as close to alone as they could get.

Thobari leaned down, brushing his lips against the student's. He slipped his tongue into Miharu's mouth, savoring the boy's sweet taste. Miharu moaned, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. The moment was so sweet, so perfect that he almost wanted to cry because he knew it couldn't last.

* * *

_Tristan watched with wide eyes as Thobari spoke to Miharu. 'I love you.' Had he really heard his sensei say that? Jealousy roared through the young American's soul._

_He noticed that Miharu was lingering behind that afternoon, and figured that he was doing so to talk to their teacher. Tristan had already noticed his classmate's crush. That's what it was, after all. A crush. What he felt was love. He'd fallen in love with Thobari the very moment he saw him. He was determined to make the man fall in love with him._

_However, once he heard the object of his affection confessing his love for another, he determined that Miharu Rokujou was a bigger threat than he'd first anticipated. Kumohira obviously found the boy attractive, and Tristan begrudgingly forced himself to admit that the green-eyed boy was rather adorable in an innocent sort of way. _

_He'd followed the two, and the more he did, the more jealous and angry he became. Thobari was kissing him! The incredibly sexy man, who could do so much better, was kissing Miharu, that little apathetic wretch! He would not stand for this. Thobari would be his. No matter what._

* * *

A/N: In case it wasn't clear, that part you just read was a flashback/internal monologue thingy. Soooo, finally Thobari and Miharu are together, and Tristan is an obsessive stalker. What else is new? I kinda wish I ended this chapter in a cliffhanger.

Tristan: You _**did**_ end this chapter in a cliffhanger.

So, what will happen next? Will Tristan do something evil in the next chapter? Will there be a nice juicy lemon in the next chapter? All these questions, and more, will be answered in chapter 3 of FORBIDDEN FEELINGS!

BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW!1**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! We're on chapter 4! I'm so happy. But you know what would make me even happier? More reviews! So please take the time to review…or else I won't write because I think no one's reading the story.

Tristan: Liar. You love this story. You're gonna keep writing it until you finish.

Me: Or at least until I kill you. Whichever occurs first.

And Miharu lives with his grandmother, right? I can't remember. Oh well. It's not like it matters.

**Disclaimer: **I TOTALLY OWN NABARI NO OU!

Tristan: Yeah right. You don't even own a lock of Raikou's hair.

Me: I'm hate these disrespectful OC ukes!

ENJOY!

* * *

Miharu woke up on Saturday feeling happy beyond belief. He and Thobari had stood under that tree for most of the night, kissing. As he lay in bed, he could almost feel his sensei's arms wrapped around him, his sweet lips caressing his face.

Miharu jumped as his cell phone rang. He grabbed it, and then realized that he had a text message. He smiled gently when he saw that it was from Thobari.

_Come over tonight around 7?_

His fingers flew over the buttons on his phone, responding immediately.

_Of course._

The boy flipped over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. He pressed his fingers to his lips, barely suppressing an excited smile.

And all of a sudden, he sat up, worry sliding over his features. What did Thobari want to do tonight? Did he want to have sex? A blush graced the young boy's cheeks. _I do want to be…intimate with him. But I don't know how to be sexy. What to do I do?_

Without even thinking twice, he reached for his phone, calling the one person who might actually be able to help him.

* * *

"Miharu!" Raimei said excitedly as the young boy came into view. He didn't get to see Raimei very often any more. She lived in the next town over with her brother Raikou and his "friend", Gau. He and Raimei had become very good friends and sometimes they'd meet up or talk on the phone. Miharu figured that Raimei would be able to give him the best possible advice.

They were currently standing in a mall. He'd called Raimei asking her to meet up with him.

Miharu hugged the blond girl and she immediately prepared to jump into the task ahead. However, she stopped when she realized that she didn't know what the task was.

"So, what is it, Miharu? What do you need my help with?"

"Well…you see, there's this guy that I like," he was blushing terribly, "And we're meeting up tonight, so I need you to help me…get ready." He tried to explain the situation as vaguely as possible.

The samurai caught on immediately. "I know just the place!" She grabbed her friend's arm and dragged him away.

**CUPKAKE'S**

That was the name of the store Raimei had dragged him in. He couldn't help but blush as he took in all the frilly underwear and bras. It was women's store, obviously, but Raimei felt that this would be the best place to shop for Miharu.

"You have a delicate frame, Miharu-kun, and I bet Thobari-sensei would _love_ to see you in cute underwear!"

An embarrassed blush. "How did you know it was him?"

"I've seen the way you look at him. Women notice things like that."

Raimei grabbed a pair of frilly purple underwear off of a random rack. "What do you think, Miharu?"

"Uhhh…" was all he could say.

"Hm, I think pink's more your color," she flitted through the store efficiently. "Ah ha! This is perfect!" She shoved something into Miharu's hands then pushed the poor boy into a dressing room.

Miharu held the garment in his hands, blushing as he examined it. It was pale pink lace camisole with a matching lacy thong.

"Hurry up, Miharu! I wanna see how it looks!" the bubbly blond yelled from the other side of the door. He quickly put on the clothing, avoiding the mirror the entire time. When he was finished, he hesitantly poked his head out of the dressing room. Raimei yanked the door open.

She was all business as she examined him. She turned him this way and that, examining him from every angle. Finally, she smiled.

"You look great, Miharu! Thobari-sensei won't be able to resist you!" She shoved him back into the changing stall.

When it was time to check, Miharu handed Raimei the clothing and his money. He was way too embarrassed to pay for the thing himself. Raimei immediately gave him the money back.

"It's on me. A little 'good luck' gift to commemorate your first time."

* * *

If someone would have told Miharu Rokujou that he could be more embarrassed than he was at that present moment, he would have laughed in that person's face. Because nothing, nothing, could be more uncomfortable than this present moment.

He and Raimei were currently standing in The Chained Lover, a sex shop. The only thought crossing Miharu's mind was _what kind of mall is this?_

"Hmm, I don't think you're ready for handcuffs yet, Miharu-kun. But lube is a necessity. You know, to make it as comfortable as possible."

_How does she know about this stuff?_

"What flavor lube do you think sensei would like? Cherry, grape, vanilla, or chocolate?"

"Cherry," he answered immediately. "He loves cherry popsicles."

Raimei grabbed the small bottle and the two fourteen-year-olds headed to the register. The cashier just raised her eyebrows at them, but she didn't say anything. Hell, who was she to judge? Miharu was afraid that his face was going to stay red forever.

* * *

The two friends ate lunch, and then headed their separate ways. Miharu ran up to his room in record speed; he did not want his grandmother to see what was in his bags. He might give the poor woman a heart attack.

He packed a bag and told his grandmother that he was going to be spending the rest of the weekend at Koichi's house. He walked to Thobari's house slowly, not wanting to seem breathless and over-eager when he got there. He knocked on the door.

Thobari answered, smiling a special just-for-Rokujou smile. Miharu smiled back as Thobari took his bag.

"Uh, I figured that you'd want to sleep with me in my bed. Of course, I also have a guest room if you'd rather stay in there."

Miharu shook his head. "No. I want to sleep with you." He froze, blushing at the double-meaning of his words.

Thobari chuckled and placed a quick kiss on the boy's mouth. He strolled away to put Miharu's bag in his room. Miharu took a deep breath.

This was going to be an interesting weekend.

* * *

A/N: Another semi-short chapter and no lemon, but don't worry; it's coming soon. So what will happen next? Will Thobari and Miharu finally have hot steamy smex? Will Tristan even be in the next chapter? Will I update soon? All of these questions and more will be answered in chapter 5 of FORBIDDEN FEELINGS (ALL CAPS)!

…after you review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: FINALLY! We get to the **LEMON CHAPTER! **I know you guys have been waiting for this for awhile so here it is.

This is actually my first lemon scene, so don't criticize me too harshly. Most of this chapter is, well, sex so if you don't like it you don't have to read it. But there is a small part at the end that is important to the plot so read that, at least.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing but Tristan and who would want to own _him_?

Tristan: _**Hey!**_

Me: Just kidding! I love ya, Tristan. You're just an asshole in this fic.

ENJOY!

* * *

A few hours later, Miharu found himself in the bathroom, more than a little nervous. So far, their evening had been wonderful. He and Thobari had dinner and talked and kissed a little on the couch. However, now, it was time for bed.

Miharu quickly changed into the lingerie he purchased earlier that day. He stood in the mirror, examining himself from every angle. God, he was so nervous.

"Are you coming to bed, Miharu?" Thobari asked from the adjacent bedroom. Miharu replied with a shaky "yes", and unlocked the bathroom door.

Thobari lounged on the bed, smoking a cigarette. He was only wearing a pair of dark blue pants, his chest exposed. Dark blue eyes widened as his student entered the bedroom.

"R-rokujou?" He was surprised, to say the least.

Miharu did slow twirl, allowing his sensei to see every inch of him. "What do you think, sensei?"

"Beautiful," the older man murmured as the young boy made his way over to the bed.

Miharu straddled his teacher's hips and wrapped his arms around his neck. And then, that overpowering mouth was on his and he was lost.

Miharu moaned as a warm tongue invaded his mouth. Strong hands caressed his hips and waist. Their bodies pressed together as close as possible. Their mouths broke apart to allow air to pass. Small hands slid through dark locks.

"Thobari, please. I want you to make love to me," a tempting blush accompanied the words.

"Are you sure, Miharu?"

"Yes, sensei. Please, I want you."

The mouth was pressing hot kisses to the delicate skin of his neck. Silky black hair slid from his face as the green-eyed boy tilted his head back in ecstasy, offering even more of him. The blue-eyed man took advantage of the situation, letting one of his hands roam to gently caress a nipple through the softness of the fabric. Miharu's breath hitched, his cheeks a beautiful pink.

Thobari's mouth trailed down to kiss a patch of exposed skin between the camisole and the underwear. One of his hands trailed down to gently rub the bulge growing in his student's pale pink thong.

Miharu let out a moan as his sensei rubbed him. Another hand slid under the pink silk of his shirt and touched the smooth skin there. Miharu gasped as his shirt was removed. He wanted to scream from the pleasure. Never before had he been touched like this; his own hand didn't feel nearly as good as his sensei strong hands.

Thobari moved his hand away from his student's crotch and watched his beautiful face. The small chest rose and fell, rose and fell, and his pink lips were parted. Green eyes locked with blue, and Miharu almost came. The look Thobari was giving him was so arousing.

Miharu lifted up slightly until his lips were near Thobari's ear. "I-I want you to feel good too, Thobari."

Thobari leaned back and Miharu straddled his hips. His pink mouth pressed against the older man's strong chest. When the mouth landed on his nipples, he let out a sweet sigh. The innocent mouth trailed down until they reached the waistband of his pants.

Miharu hesitantly tugged on the pants, removing the boxers as well in the process. The sight of his sensei's cock, caused his own to give a painful throb. He tilted his head down and gave the member a slow lick, causing the teacher to gasp. And then, Miharu swallowed him whole.

Thobari's head fell back against the pillow. He moaned at the hot wetness surrounding him. "R-rokujou," his voice was deep with lust, "your mouth is amazing." He moaned once more, as Miharu's cheeks flushed pleasurably at both the complement and the sound of his lover. He removed the member from his mouth, and shyly locked eyes with Thobari. Both took a moment to catch their breaths, then the younger of the two got up and grabbed something from his bag. He straddled the man's hips, once more, and held a small clear bottle between his index finger and his thumb.

"Please, sensei," he begged, a flush rising to grace his face once more, "I can't wait anymore. I want you inside of me." He wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

Thobari had to keep himself from moaning at his student's words. He took the bottle from Miharu and thoroughly coated three of his fingers. He gently pushed a finger into Miharu, the smell of cherries filling the room. Another finger was pressed in. On the third finger, Miharu held on to his sensei tighter.

Once Miharu was properly stretched, Thobari removed his fingers and covered his cock in the slippery substance. Miharu lay on his back, holding on to Thobari's shoulders. Slowly, Thobari entered him.

Miharu gasped at the new feeling. His sensei paused, giving him a moment to get used to the sensation. Miharu reached up to kiss him, signaling that he was ready. And then, Thobari moved.

Rokujou gasped at the feeling of his lover thrusting in and out of him. It was a strange yet pleasurable sensation, and Miharu definitely enjoyed it.

Then, his teacher angled his thrust _ever so slightly…_

And Miharu screamed. Thobari attacked the small boy's prostate, groaning at the noises the young boy made. The sounds Miharu was making were almost too much. He was going to cum soon. He gently toyed with his student's pink little cock and toyed with his nipples with his mouth. Soon, the sensation over-whelmed him and Miharu exploded.

Thobari let out a deep moan as Miharu tightened around him. He climaxed into the boy, fast and hard. Both were so lost in their orgasms that they didn't notice a small figure watching them from the window.

* * *

Tristan's eyes hardened as he watched the erotic scene being played out before him. He cringed at Miharu's casual use of Kumohira's first name. What did Thobari see in him? What was it about Miharu Rokujou that made the teacher want him? Tristan wasn't sure; however, it was pretty obvious Miharu would have to be taken care of and quickly.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? I'm pretty anxious, I've never written a lemon before. Tell me what you guys think. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

So, what will happen next? Will Tristan _finally_ do something evil? If so, what? And more importantly, will I NOT take forever to update? All of these questions and more will be answered in chapter 5 of FORBIDDEN FEELINGS (STILL IN ALL CAPS)!


End file.
